The Battle for the Throne
by Uriah E. Kessay
Summary: What if the gods of Egypt were the reason of the lost history of YuGiOh's last battle? And what if history was going to repeat itself once again?
1. Lost History

T_T : Hello We are Weirdo, Crazy, Odd, and V.D.K. I'm just the tell a teller. I have on real... ( gets shoved off the computer.)  
  
V.D.K.: Cool We're writing a story can I do the horror?? (Gets pushed off the computer)  
  
Weirdo: I get to make it go from color to what does it look like. ( Knocked off)  
  
Crazy: wjfowafnlw sjdfekj msaoefmna qof ?????? Oh my bad I said, or typed, " I get to do crazy things."( lol)  
  
Odd: NO! NO! NO! HE GETS TO DO IT NOT ANY OF US!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( All look a Odd in shock, Odd is the shy type.)  
  
T_T: Oh and here is our master ... * Bonk*  
  
V.D.K.: Sorry I hit him with a pan so he'll learn to SHUT UP!!!!!!!, next time.  
  
Master: Hay Sorry you met my dark side and his friends. Let me start by introducing myself, My name is U.E. Kessay AKA: Blood Boy. I have lived for more than my bio tells. I have sought out the brave and the most evil of the Lost Art. The story is a past history on the battle between Pharaoh Yu- Gi-Oh vs. High Priest Kaiba. But, what if the gods had something to do with the lost history? What if Yu-Gi-Oh has a card of power that can make a normal man a GOD? And what if Kaiba was after it to make unlimited SACRED rare cards? So sit back, relax, and let the past live again. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the other jokers, but I do own the plot.  
  
* * *  
  
The Halls of History was were Yu-Gi-Oh was waiting for word to get to him that Kaiba was going to kill him for the throne. Yu-Gi had spent time in the Halls of History with its beautiful colored hieroglyphs to show him what he was pharaoh for and over.  
" Master Pharaoh, we have found Kaiba, and he wishes to see you in the Duel Tomb," Yu-Gi's son announce.  
Yu-Gi-Oh looks down to his youngest son and says, " We shall see who is pharaoh from a simple game? But why is Kaiba turning against me? Why haven't the gods answered my prayers? Hum... tell the servants to get the Gold Deck for me and I shall Duel Kaiba." Yu-Gi looks at his son run off to the palace to get his Gold Dueling Cards. He looks over the land that his father had given him when he was just a boy and saw the beauty of it in the golden Egyptian Sun, Re. How the white sands showed beauty to the palaces in a white light. "Amen-Ra help me to defeat Kaiba." Just then a falcon flew near him and landed in front of him. The next thing he knew Re was standing in front of him and was not in a happy mood.  
" We the gods have seen Kaiba make a card of power that will make him what we are and to what we do not wish men to be." After he had spoken of the card and its power, he then gives Yu-Gi-Oh the three god cards and all five pieces of The Forbidden One. As he, Rah, had come so he also left in the same manner.  
  
Kaiba was waiting for the pharaoh for a long time when he saw him entering the Dueling Tomb. The Pharaoh wore gold robes with his crown on his head. He looked like he was ready for death then to duel. Then right behind him was what he was dressed for, right behind him was a sarcophagus and the rest of the priest who were still loyal to him.  
The Duel Tomb was dark with high ceilings, there was just so much room to pull the sarcophagus to the pharaoh's resting place on the other side of the chamber. The only lights came from torches that were summoned by the priest using the ancient Book of the Dead. The Book was also once a card but due to the power of actually killing your opponent's real life point was a good reason to just use it as the book that it was meant to be.  
Kaiba was dressed like most high priests in the time of Pharaoh Yu-Gi- Oh. He wore the white dress-like cloth with its gold spell belt around his waist with the power to his cards in it. Like Yu-Gi-Oh, Kaiba also had his deck named by color and his color was called The Death Black Deck. Also he too had a son who was almost like him but to the ages smaller, and who feared that the gods will kill his father for he saw in a vision that his father and Yu-Gi were traveling down the Nile to the Land of the Dead.  
" Ahh... his Highness the Pharaoh!" yelled Kaiba to the small crowed be low.  
" Kaiba I shall destroy you once and for all; I'm tired of hearing that my place as Pharaoh is to be threatened by a priest who is to be loyal to me but has turned and back-stabbed me!" Yu-Gi yelled across the chamber to let all know that this was a game for real life points, and it would explain why the Book of the Dead was in the chamber.  
" So let us start!" shouted Kaiba.  
The book was read to open the door of the game to allow real life points to be lost and for 0000 to mean you were dead. As the game was to begin, the gods made themselves known. Kaiba knew why they were here, it was to make sure he never used the Changing card. Re was in the evilest of moods.  
Kaiba's son saw the god Osiers next to him so he asked him if the vision was true. But Osiers just looked the other way and never opened his mouth to him but in his heart the god did speak.  
" Your father has gone against the gods and pharaoh so he shall die, and as for Yu-Gi he will be stuck in it all."  
At these words the gods all got up and were forming the master of cards to be on top of Yu-Gi-Oh's deck, and for Kaiba's card to the bottom of Yu-Gi's deck. Only the power was so great that it killed Kaiba and Yu- Gi, just as the god had for told.  
  
* * *  
  
The Duel Tomb was closed for the bodies of many had died in it and both Yu-Gi and Kaiba lost their life in the battle. The family line lived for many years and now we see that the names of Yu-Gi-Oh and Seto Kaiba weren't lost forever. Now the true battle will begin and the card of power has not yet been destroyed or discovered but Kaiba knew where it was for his ancestors handed down the Book of the Dead and in this book was where the card of power was, so will it stay hidden, or will Yu-Gi have to get it and repeat history but this time with out the help of the gods. Stay tuned for the next story: The Past Repeated.  
  
* * *  
  
T_T : Uhhhh * Spinning*  
  
V.D.K: Was that it... cooolllll! * jumping like a little kid.*  
  
Crazy: Humm  
  
Weirdo: @_@ * in awh*  
  
Odd: zz..z.z.z.z...zzz....z * gets pushed off the couch.* humm...umm  
  
Master : Well R&R me bye I'll get the next chapter in a few weeks or days. Now say 'bye' every one.  
  
( no one is willing)  
  
Master: SAY BYE OR IT'S BACK TO THE CARDS WITH YOU!!!!!!!  
  
All: Bye!!!!!!!  
  
All get sent to their cards anyway. 


	2. Osiris's Warning

Shadows enter the Soul Chamber where Yu-Gi-Oh is awaiting Yu-Gi to call him from the Milleneum Puzzle. The shadows call in a black voice that only Yu- gi-Oh could tell.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Who is here? What do you want from me?  
  
Black Voice: Do you not remember my voice, Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh looked deep into his memory to find this black voice. Then like a light lit in this darkness.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Osiris.  
  
The god of the dead was indeed the one who was speaking.  
  
Osiris: It has been many year since we last seen each other; has it not?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh looks to the front of him. Osiris was green as he was painted on the Wall of Histories.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: What do you want?  
  
Osiris: Do you remember the High Priest Kibah? (Yu-Gi-Oh nodes in remebrence.) Well his family line has the Book of the Dead, within this book is the location to where the Duel Tomb is at.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh knows what this mean. In the tomb was the cards of power, cards that had eviler things then Hell.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: What can I do about it?  
  
Osiris: Ask Yu-Gi to go to Eygpt to the Land of the Gods, from there place the Puzzle in a spot shaped like the Puzzle.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: You want him to do this; because?  
  
Osiris: Seto is already there.  
  
* * *  
  
The god, Osiris, left Yu-Gi-Oh to wonder if he should do as the god had ask him. Will he do it and live with the truth, that he is putting is Hikari in danger's way. Well just read on and find out in the next chapter: "Opening the Doors" 


	3. Opening the Doors

Master: Can you ever see the world though the eyes of death? Well Yu-Gi-Oh is about to be taken back to the land where he never longed to be again. Yet matters get worser, when the God of the Dead, Osiris, ask Yu-Gi-Oh to bring Yu-Gi. Will he do it? Well read and learn. Here is Chapter 3: Opening the Doors  
  
* * *  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh looked back to the time when he lost his life. The gods had been the reason for his unexpected death. Yet they showed pitty to Yu-Gi-Oh, by giving him two choses. The first was to be a god, but of the cards, and the other was to be a protecter of the game, and it's cards, in the Milleneum Puzzle. Yu-Gi-Oh chose to be in the Puzzle till he was needed, and the times have come, when Yu-Gi-Oh will show his true self and his hidden powers.  
  
Yu-Gi: Yu-Gi-Oh, what are you thinking on?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh looked up to he his Hikari standing next to him. For the first time Yu-Gi-Oh could not think on the right words to say.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Um...Yu-gi...um...I need to ask you a question.  
  
Yu-gi: What is it, Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: How would you like to go to Eygpt?  
  
Yu-gi: I don't know. I'll ask grandpa.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh was left alone to think.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Why did I do this, I know what Gramps is going to say. Oh gods will you hear me for once?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh hear our cries. We have passed and our time, but you still have us to guide you.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh thinks on, but as he faces the truth that he is the world's last hope, he cries in fear, in love, and in knowing, that he is but a ghost in a living world. 


	4. The End of the First

Even thou Yu-Gi-Oh the movie stole my idea, I will finish the story. This last and final part of my story will go the lady that helped my see the end. SS

The Last of the Gods:

Can you find the mortal and a soul? We lived to keep the Shadow Game in order, but we failed. We banished the game and the Milleneum objects so that these dark doors would never be reopened. Again we failed.

We never meant for the boy Yugi to get hold of the Milleneum Puzzle, but even our powers are weak to the will of a child.

Now comes a dark time for both men and the Netjeru. Now is the beginning of a war that will end with the lost of a life. We the Netjeru have destroyed the past, but we shall not let the old way live again.

We may have been forgotten, but we have not yet died. Our time has come to redeem ourselves and fix what should have been done three thousand years ago. To end the Shadow Games, and let a rebirth of peace and safety once again be with men and Netjeru.

Yu-Gi-Oh was the first to wake in the Duel Tomb. When he awoke the first thing he did was to check if Yugi was okay. After seeing that Yugi was alright he looked about the room to see where they were. He realized that he was inside the Milleneum Puzzle. Yet the Puzzle wasn't as he had remembered it. It was a tomb with a mummy in the center. At the top of the tomb was empty seats with names of the Netjeru, but it was in the language long forgotten by the Pharaoh.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi, wake up and see a world that has not lived for thousands of years.

Yugi woke up, but very slowly.

Yugi (wide eyeing the place): Where are we?

Yu-Gi-Oh: If I remember this place is called the Duel Tomb. It was the last place I was before I was killed.

Just then Kibah entered with his little brother.

Kibah: Ah, good to see that the dead are alive. "The Mortal With Another Soul," is what the Netjeru call you Yugi. Now Yu-Gi-Oh; shall we finish what was never started by my ancestor? Shall we find out who will rule over the God Card? Or do you not wish to end the life of "The Mortal With Another Soul."

Yu-Gi-Oh could not say no, but he didn't want to say yes. So he gave his answer to the yes.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Kibah I shall finish the game never started, and shall banish the God Card to the Shadow Realm.

Kibah LP: 2000

Yu-Gi-Oh LP: 2000

The duel was started. Kibah was first and he was willing to end the King with a damage that hurt even him. So he placed one magic card face down and one monster face-down in defiance mode; then ended his turn.

Yu-Gi-Oh looked at his hand, when he seen that in the first turn he had drawed all three god-cards. So he did what Kibah wanted. He summend The Wing Dragon of RA to the field in attach mode, but he also had placed three magic cards face down.

Kibah LP: 2000

Yu-Gi-Oh LP: 1000

Kibah: Ha! Ha! Ha! Say good-bye to your god Yu-Gi-Oh! I activate the "Book of the Dead." This means that I can give up half of my Life Points to destroy a monster, or bring one of my fallen back, but only with half of its AP and DP. So I give up my points to destroy your Wing Dragon of RA!"

When the card was activated a book came from the grave and bound the god-card.

Yu-Gi-Oh: That's okay. I still can win, but you forgot that by opening the Book of the Dead, you allowed it to drain real life points from the both of us.

Yu-Gi-Oh was right, because as soon as he spoke the book of the dead return and drained 200LP from Kibah.

Kibah: Uh! I feel weak. What happened?

Yu-Gi-Oh: I told you that the Book of the Dead drains real life from you, and when you hit 0 it will kill you.

Kibah LP: 800

Yu-Gi-Oh LP: 1000

On the side line Yugi and Kibah's brother were both watching, but when they hear what the Book of the Dead card does when it is activated, both were scared to lose the one they have loved.

Kibah meant the world to his little brother, but if Kibah died, so too shall his brother kill himself. As for Yugi he couldn't find hope in life without his best friend and close brother. You see, Yugi called Yu-Gi-Oh his older brother but he never told any of his friends.

Yu-Gi-Oh played a Monster Reborn card and called back his mighty bird, next he played Soul Exchange to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. But he also activated the magic card Wall of History. With this card he could call on the ancient Obelisk the Tormentor, but again he paid by half of his LP.

Now as he had all three he gave up Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of RA to make Obelisk the Tormentor have endless powers. So he used these to attach Kibah. Kibah knew what was coming next, but he had nothing to stop the powerful attach of Obelisk, which means that he lost the battle.

Kibah LP: 0

Yu-Gi-Oh LP: 500

All watched as Kibah was pulled into the Underworld by the Book of the Dead. That would have closed on him if the Netjeru hadn't come to stop it.

Osiris: LET HIM GO! I COMMAND YOU TO LET HIM GO!

At these words the Book spit him back to the living, closed, and burned.

RA: Now that the God Card is in our hands, we shall destroy the evil that we feared. We have fixed what we have done evil. Now we can rest and end our times as Netjeru.

With these words the Netjeru sat in his or her own seat at the top of the Pyramid. When all were seatted each turned into a painting of him or her self. From then on Yugi and Kibah never spoke to each other, but now they never had hate to the other.


End file.
